That We May Learn From Them
by Sinical-Sarchasm
Summary: An very short little digression from typical Founder Fics. What if the four founders were not as we think them to be? Probably totally incorrect, but hey, its FANfiction. Just a little thing I wrote when I was bored to death in Algebra. R/R!


A.N.: Very strange. I got tired of reading fics where Godric was brave and noble, Salazar power-hungry, Helga patient and mother-like, and Rowena intelligent. So I made them...erm...a little different. I got the idea during Algebra today, was totally bored in Algebra, and so, instead of doing the homework when I finished my class work like I was supposed to, I wrote this little ficcy. Yes, I know that the sorting hat says that they are as previously described, but let's just say that...um...(I'm having trouble thinking of an excuse here)...well...let's just say that it was wrong! Okay, that was a lame excuse. Anyway, please read and most of all REVIEW (naw, really?). Also, please read my other fic, The Time-Turner -- I'm planning on writing Part III soon, but every time I start, I become somewhat discouraged when remembering that I got only ONE review on part 2. So do please read and review this if you have an extra moment to spare. It would make my day!!! (Okay, now I'm just rambling. I'll shut up.) 

Disclaimer: This is so pointless. It's not like anyone big and official is going to read my fic, so I'm not going to get sued if I leave it out. Oh well, you know the drill, J.K. owns all. 

***

"This school is going to be so great, I can't wait. Why couldn't we finish it sooner? I mean, I know I should be patient, but..." Helga seemed like a bouncing child, never having the patience to wait for anything, always wanting it to happen so soon. 

Godric nervously said, "I know we should try to get the poor students in that war-ravaged country, what's-it-called, Macedonia, where that dark wizard is killing them all, but I'm so scared, and I know I should be braver, but I can't, it's just all so...frightening. And we still haven't gotten a headmaster." 

"Well," said Salazar, "whoever it is, I don't want it to be me. I'd hate to be in a position of power." He wrinkled his nose, and said, "and if we're getting those kids out of Macedonia, it better not be me, because you all remember what happened last time I tried to make up a cunning plan." 

Helga giggled slightly. "How could I forget? Ten houses got knocked down and we ended up being hated by [Minister of Magic] Jenson Hatch for...oh, maybe three years? And then Rowena tried to do a simple restoration charm and just cracked the stones even worse...honestly, Rowena, you're very nice, and God knows you have the patience I lack, but you're awfully stupid." 

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm not very smart. I mean, it's not as though I WANTED to be put in 'special classes for special people,'" Rowena protested. 

"Whatever," said Salazar peaceably. "Anyway, we have to figure out how to organize the students." 

"Well that's easy," said Helga, impatient for the school to be ready. "All the impatient people go in my group, all the cowardly people go into Godric's group, all the 'let's stay in the background and not do anything' people go in Salazar's group, and all the stupid...er, I mean challenged, people go into Rowena's group." 

"So they'll be organized by their shortcomings? Somehow I don't think that's a good idea," said Godric. "But I mean, if you want to do that, I don't want to have to stand up to you..." 

Suddenly, an idea formed in Salazar's mind, probably the best, most cunning plan he'd ever thought of (though that wasn't saying very much considering how not sly he was). "I know the students are supposed to learn from us, but perhaps we can learn from the students. We'll put all the sly, cunning ones who want power in my house so that I can learn to be a little less...blatant. All the patient people can teach Helga some patience, all the brave people can teach Godric courage, and all the gifted people can, perhaps, teach Rowena the knowledge her teachers failed to." 

"But how are we going to know who goes where? I mean, all the students will probably want to claim these traits -- to be patient, to be sly, to be smart, and to be courageous." 

"Well, maybe, I mean, if this isn't okay with you then we won't do it, but perhaps we could enchant something and it would say what group they belonged in," Godric said nervously. 

Impatient to make the new object, Helga said, "Yes! Let's do that! Then we'll be ready for our students...well, once we build the school!" Before any of the other three founders could respond, she grabbed the hat off of Godric's head and started muttering a bunch of incantations. "There! Now it's ready! This is so great! I can't wait until school starts!" Again, she looked as though she was bouncing with unfoldable excitement -- typical Helga behavior. 

And so the Hogwarts houses were born: not because of traits the founders had much of, but rather for traits they lacked. 

***Finis***


End file.
